There are two relevant design tracks in the state of the art for origami inspired structures. There are a number of designs that focus on regular repeating plates. These are typically connected with hinge joints. These designs include volumes that are open at one or both sides. A very simple example of this is expanding solar panels on satellites or the retracting roof of a stadium. These designs typically feature expansion in one dimension and cannot be used to form closed volumes. Another design is an origami inspired handbag, which can be opened at one side, and consists of regular repeating soft triangles. The current designs however leave at least one face open.
One object of the present invention is therefore to address at least one of the problems of the prior art and/or to provide a choice that is useful in the art.